The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of deployable tray tables for use aboard aircraft and other passenger conveyances, and more particularly, to a tray table deployable from within a stowage module by way of an arced rail and a plurality of wheels of the tray table and the stowage module that mesh with the rail to guide movement of the tray table along an arcuate path between the stowed and deployed positions of the tray table.
Aircraft tray tables are used for a variety of different purposes including dining, drinking, writing, reading, supporting electronics such as laptops and tablets, and as a general work surface.
Tray tables can deploy from against a seatback or from within an armrest of a passenger seat. Tray tables that deploy from a seatback can be fixed in a stowed position against the seatback and rotate downward to horizontal for use. Tray tables that deploy from within an armrest can stow perpendicular to the floor of the aircraft, perpendicular to the seatback, or parallel to an elongate arm rest.
Fold down tray tables are problematic because they depend on the availability of a fixture, such as a seatback, to be located in front of the passenger desiring to use the tray table. Thus, if there is no fixture in front of the seat or if the fixture is movable, such as is the case with a reclining seat or a lie flat seat common in first class, business class, and long haul aircraft seating, there is no suitable fixture to which a fold down tray table can be attached. Thus, there is a need for an alternative deployment assembly.
In some circumstances, tray tables can be installed perpendicularly in the armrest; however, such tray tables must be folded to be stowed and deployed, and therefore may have fold lines, hinges and other breaks which are undesirable. Also, it is common for the surface of the armrest to raise for the passenger to remove the folded tray table. Lifting the module is problematic especially where the module also functions as a side table or work surface. Thus, there is a need for a tray table that can be stowed in the armrest or elsewhere and which does not require breaks in the surface of the tray table. There is also a need for a tray table that does not require the passenger lift a portion of the armrest to deploy the tray table.
Further, tray table surface area often comes at a premium. Stowage space in aircraft is limited and, at the same time, a large tray table surface is highly desirable. Thus, there is difficulty in accommodating a large surface area of a tray table while at the same time minimizing stowage space.